


Teach Me

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Very very fluffy, but this is very soonhoon, special mentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Soonyoung is too hyper and Jihoon doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

  
Jihoon opened the door to his apartment only to be met by a blonde boy smiling widely at him.

"Jihoonieeeeeeee ~ Soonyoung missed you so much."

The boy cooed as he enveloped Jihoon in a warm hug.

Jihoon chuckled at Soonyoung's aegyo. It wasn't like he was not used to it but he just couldn't get enough of it.

"What did you do today, Soonyoung?"

Jihoon asked as he put down his bag on the table. He sighed contently as his butt met the cushion of the sofa.

"Teacher gave me a star because I made a drawing of you."

Jihoon couldn't help but look adoringly at his lover. He lifted his arm to pull the blonde closer to him.

Soonyoung blushed and sat beside Jihoon hugging his arms and the latter couldn't help but smile.

**_It was a sunny day when Jihoon decided to visit his friend._ **

**_Jihoon met Soonyoung at a Happy Child Orphanage. He was only there for a one time visit because his friend, Seungcheol, worked there._ **

**_"Hi!"_ **

**_He greeted the blonde because he was the only one who had the same age as him. Everyone was all ranging from 5-13 years old but this one was already in his 20s._ **

**_He also admits that he greeted Soonyoung because he thinks he's cute and so he motioned forward when Soonyoung was left alone._ **

**_He gestured for a handshake but Soonyoung's eyes grew big and was panicking. He was worried because the blonde dashed towards his playmates which were all kids. His eyebrows perked up and the news came to him like a storm._ **

**_At first he looked at Soonyoung pitifully but when the blonde laughed, Jihoon's heart would go crazy. Was he going crazy too?_ **

**_He also admits that getting Soonyoung to trust him was even harder than accepting the fact that he had a crush on the said boy._ **

Soonyoung was now laying his head on Jihoon's lap while watching a movie. Jihoon didn't care about what movie they were watching since his drowsy eyes kept on closing. He was really tired.

**_"Jihoon?" Seungcheol called me out._ **

**_It has been awhile since I started helping in the orphanage._ **

**_"Are you sure about Soonyoung?" He asked._ **

**_I nodded while cleaning the lobby._ **

**_"I know you like Soonyoung but please don't hurt him. Even if he's a twenty two year old boy, he's still like a fragile child. Don't do anything that could hurt him. Don't say that his disabled. He's just differently abled." Seungcheol muttered._ **

**_"Don't worry, I won't do anything that would hurt him. And Seungcheol? Soonyoung is so special to me. I would not belittle his abilities. I love him a lot."_ **

But Jihoon's tiredness dissipated when he heard weird voices come out of the speakers.

"Jihoon? What are they doing?" Soonyoung asked and Jihoon hurriedly turned the TV off. Cold sweat was now rolling off his face as Soonyoung looked at him curious eyes.

"Uhm, they were just playing Soonyoung." He falsely laughed, trying to ease the tension only he was feeling.

"Can we play it too?" Soonyoung asked sexily, the blonde's collar bone now showing. Great, he was even getting turned on by this.

Soonyoung kept on sitting up and lying back down on Jihoon's lap. He almost let out a moan when Soonyoung's arm brushed on his crotch.

He looked down, only to see his bulge getting tighter in his pants. Soonyoung can't even notice because the boy's hand kept on brushing his crotch. He was almost losing his control.

"No. Uhm. We can't do it because you don't know how to."

Okay. Jihoon's mind was now in a jumble. His hormones raging. God, how long has it been since he did it.

"Then can you teach me?" Soonyoung said. His adorable and bubbly face long gone and was replaced by a serious one.

Jihoon has only seen this side of Soonyoung once. That was when the latter asked for a kiss.

**_"Jihoon? What does it feel like to kiss someone?"_ **  
**_Everything was going fine until I heard Soonyoung say such words. It wasn't that he was not allowed to but it just came out of nowhere._ **  
**_"Who told you this, Soonyoung?" I asked as calmly as I can but I was profusely sweating._ **  
**_"Seungcheol hyung kind of explained it to me." Soonyoung smiled and I smiled back. God why was he so cute?_ **  
**_I knew that this was all my fault. If only I hadn't let Seungcheol babysit Soonyoung while_ ** **_Jeonghan_ ** **_was with him. I bet Soonyoung saw them kissing._ **

"Did Seungcheol tell you about that thing on the TV too?" Jihoon asked while he tried to calm himself down. Soonyoung nodded.

Soonyoung was not even helping because he removed his shirt claiming it was getting hot. If only Soonyoung knew what he was doing to Jihoon.

Jihoon gritted his teeth as Soonyoung started moving towards his face.

"I don't think I can do this yet." Jihoon held Soonyoung hands. It wasn't that Jihoon was not ready. Hell he was super ready but he thought of what Soonyoung might feel about this.

"Don't you love me Jihoon?" Soonyoung looked hurt. That was the last thing Jihoon wanted.

"What are you saying? I love you, okay?" Jihoon pecked Soonyoung's lips as a reassurance.

"Then why won't you do it with me?" At that statement Jihoon's eyes grew wider.

"Soonyoung, it's not that.."

"Then, what is it? Seungcheol hyung said to me that it's what two people who love each other do." Soonyoung was now crying.

"Shshsh Soonyoung." Jihoon coaxed.  
"It is what people who love each other do but you only do it when both of you are ready." Jihoon said calmly.

"Then are you ready?" Soonyoung asked with tears falling down his face.

"I'm always ready for you Soonyoung. It's just, I'm worried about you." Jihoon replied, wiping the boy's tears away.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm 22 years old." Soonyoung smiled cheekily and pulled Jihoon for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on wattpad :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: https://twitter.com/LEEtheKWON


End file.
